Alice of the Stockade
by WriterApprentice
Summary: TFA: Deformity sequel. Gather children for Blitzwing will sing you a song, a forgotten tale about the dark secrets of the Stockade. Inspired by the VOCALOID song, Alice of Human Sacrifice.
1. Alice of Red

Sequel to _Deformity_, so please that first before you continue!  
So yea, this is another VOCALOID inspired fanfic. I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I just loved how all of you liked _Deformity_ that it motivated me to make a sequel.  
So please, enjoy!  
**Summary:** Gather children for Blitzwing will sing you a song, a forgotten tale about the dark secrets of the Stockades. Inspired by the VOCALOID song, _Alice of Human Sacrifice_.**  
Recommendation!!!** You should hear the song before/while/after you/you're/you read(ing) (this) fanfic.**  
URL:** http://www. youtube. com/ watch?v=j6MltGHO-lE (without the spaces)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Animated and/or VOCALOID.

* * *

**Alice of Red**  
Pairs of strong servos clutched onto Megatron's arms as he was led down the halls of the Stockades. Stasis cuffs wrapped around his wrists, poised to send him into stasis if the Decepticon leader were to make any sudden movements. The prisoner and his jailers stopped in front of his cell. The Autotrooper to the left of him punched in a set of codes on a lock pad without loosening his grip on Megatron. Bars of energy deactivated, granting access into Megatron's prison.

The Autotroopers led the Decepticon leader inside and walked out. The same Autobots reentered the same set of codes and the energy bars reactivated, sealing Megatron inside except for a small slot in the middle. Megatron approached the front of his prison and slipped his servos through the slot, he had been doing this for many orbital cycles. One of the Autotrooper approached and deactivated the stasis cuffs and backed away from the Decepticon. Megatron retracted his servos, rubbing his wrists as the energy bars closed off all openings.

The Autotroopers left, leaving Megatron to brood once more. It was humiliating enough that he had been bested and captured by none other than Optimus Prime; his plans fell to pieces because of his meddlesome teammates as well. The one flaw that Megatron did, he should have learned earlier, was to never underestimate ones enemies. He learned that the hard way. And now here he was, in the hands of the enemy. How low for the leader of the Decepticons to be beaten by the leader of a mere Space Bridge maintenance team?

His thoughts drifted off as he thought about the Stockades themselves. He observed every detail carefully, from the schedule of those who guarded it to the position of cameras placed in the halls. But the Autobots were clever enough to allow him, very, limited access. He saw little of the Stockades, not even a fraction of the prison complex. What he needed were schematics, blueprints and his lieutenants. But the Autobots have made sure to give Megatron no chances. Lugnut and Shockwave were placed in separate cells, far away from each other.

His lieutenants… besides Starscream, Megatron also lost Blitzwing. Upon hearing the offlining of the triple-changer it had somewhat came as a shock, a great loss. Though somewhat unstable, processor-wise, Blitzwing had proven himself a great soldier. It was by a few rumors that were tossed around did Megatron discover the triple-changer's desire to offline himself. The Autobots, oh how that name stung his vocalizers, had tampered with his processor and disabled his two personalities. Sometimes the Decepticon leader found the triple-changer's antics, and his personalities, to be a slight annoyance. But he would never do what the Autobots would have done, perish the thought. He understood how much Hothead and Random meant to the dominant personality, Icy. Misery drove the triple-changer to crush his own Spark.

Megatron was snapped out of his thoughts as something caught his audio receptors. He swore for a nanoclick he heard giggling Humans. He listened intently, but only silence filled the air. The Decepticon leader relaxed._  
One vith two heads…_

What was that? No… it was impossible. Megatron stood up._  
A deformed diva…_

No doubt about it; that was Blitzwing's voice._  
A blue beast zat loves…_

The disembodied voice sang, growing louder._  
to eat things cold…_

Then a pause…  
"Blitzwing?" nothing, Megatron felt somewhat foolish.

Maybe he was becoming delirious. Megatron turned back to sit on his berth.  
"_It has been some time since ve last met, my liege,"_ an echoing voice traveled into his cell.

Megatron could almost feel his Spark jump as a chilling feeling shivered its way through his frame. The leader of the Decepticons turned as he saw Blitzwing fade into existence, kneeling in front of his cell.

"Blitzwing, but how? You're supposed to be offline,"

"_I am offline, sir,"_ the triple-changer stood up. Megatron almost let out a scream of horror and disgust, but composed himself.

Only his face portrayed his surprise and shock. It was Blitzwing alright; all the way from his cannons to his armor-plating the triple-changer appeared just as Megatron last saw him, except more transparent and faded. He could see right through the triple-changer. On his chassis was a ruined hole where his Spark should have been. From the wretched gap energon and mech fluids sluggishly dripped from it in thin sickly streams.

"_Vas my singing pleasing to you, sir?" _the apparition asked.

Megatron tore his gaze from the hole to Blitzwing. The triple-changer's ruby optics had dimmed from their usual brilliance to a rusty red.  
"Yes, very nice Blitzwing. But how-"

"_A pity I did not go to ze Vell of ze All Spark as planned," _said Blitzwing as he looked sadly at the gaping hole, a servo hovering over it to grasp his now empty Spark Chamber. _"It looks like I am still needed in zis vorld,"_

As if on cue, they heard the sound of mechanical doors sliding open and echoing footsteps. Blitzwing craned his head to the source of the sound before staring back at Megatron, giving his leader a small smile before fading away into the air. Just then an Autotrooper turned around the corner, his featureless face gazed at Megatron. It was somewhat unnerving, but Megatron was indifferent to it.

And like a predator stalking its prey, Blitzwing pounced from the shadows behind the Autobot. The 'bot gasped for a moment and shuddered, ripples of inky purple mist flowed from him. Otherworldly energy invaded his processor as the triple-changer assimilated into the Autobot. Then the Autotrooper went rigid like a mannequin, blood red flashed by his optics before fading back into its usual electric blue. Then like a puppet, he went limp.

"A tight fit, but this vill do," the Autotrooper's voice was heavily accented, as he straightened and inspected himself.

The now possessed Autotrooper walked, jerkily, towards Megatron's cell and punched in the same sequence of codes. With a dying hum, the energy bars deactivated. Megatron stepped out to see that the possessed Autotrooper had opened his chassis, revealing his Spark.

"May you burn in ze Pit… for vat you did to me," spat Blitzwing coldly from the Autotrooper's vocalizers.

His servo began to make his way towards the exposed Spark. But the servo stopped short, shaking uncontrollably.  
"N-no…" came a new, labored and deeper voice from the Autotrooper, the voice of the Autobot himself.

The Autotrooper grunted, in a mix of his and Blitzwing's voice before his hold faltered for a moment. The triple-changer grabbed this silver of an opportunity and pushed the servo into the Spark Chamber and crushed it. The Autotrooper kneeled on the ground before falling, face-flat on the cold surface. Energon pooled around the colorless corpse. From his frame Blitzwing's transparent form rose sluggishly before looking back at Megatron.

"_Come, I know ze vay,"_ the triple-changer proceeded forward.

Megatron gaze shifted between the offline Autotrooper and Blitzwing, unable to comprehend what happened. Everything felt so surreal. Megatron noticed the triple-changer had gone off without him, he ran to catch up.

"Blitzwing, what has happened to you?" asked Megatron as he finally walked in stride with the triple-changer, inspecting his lieutenant.

"_My Spark vas denied rest, I have become bound to this place,"_ a ghostly servo swept over him as he referred to the Stockades as a whole. _"I am now a lost Spark, vandering aimlessly in these halls,"_

"What of Hothead and Random?" asked Megatron, looking around.

"_Zey are here,"_ a smile spread as two miniscule stars appeared in front of the triple-changer.

One of them illuminated a crimson red light, the other was amethyst purple.  
"_Long time no see, sir!"_ the violet Spark let out a string of laughter.

"_I vill find and make those glitch-headed Autobots pay!"_ the crimson Spark flared for a moment as he took on his leader's predicament.

"So all of you…" Megatron started.

"_I zink ze Human vould call us ghosts,"_ said Icy as he cradled the two Sparks in his servos like a protective older brother, his face softened from his typical cold glare.

Silenced passed as Icy continued to gaze at his other personas.  
"_Vould you like to hear a song?"_

"No, that would give us away," said Megatron, waving a servo to turn down the offer.

"_I have haunted ze Stockades for some orbital cycles, ze Autobots tend to stay away from ze areas vhere zey hear my singing," _said Blitzwing.

"Then sing, what is the song of your choice?"

"_A tale of five Autobots, locked away in ze Stockades. History has forgotten zem, but zeir tales vill be sung again,"_ Blitzwing announced.

"Wait, Autobots?" Megatron stopped in mid stride.

"_You think zat ze Stockades vere only meant for Decepticons and traitors?"_ Random's Spark floated in front of Megatron, his voice bewildered. _"Oh vow, these Autobots know how to keep a secret!"_

"_Yes, Autobots have been locked up in ze Stockades before. But of course memories of zem have vanished,"_ Hothead flew up next to Random.

"_One by one zey offlined here in this very prison but like me; zeir Sparks still vander aimlessly, cursing zeir own kind"_ said Icy.

"_So it's quite fortunate zat this song has been written just like ze tales of ze five Autobots, a bit too coincidental if you ask me. But convenient," _said Random.

"What song…" asked Megatron as they continued.

"_There vas once a little dream," _Random began to narrate.

"_No one knows who had dreamt it, it vas really a small dream,"_ Icy continued.

"_This made ze little dream think… 'I don't vant to disappear. How can I make people dream of me?'"_ Random piped. _"Ze little dream thought and thought and at last had an idea,"_

"_'I vill make people come to me...'"_ a distant toy piano played a faulty tune, growing louder with every note as Hothead growled. _"'And zey vill make my vorld...'"_

A reed pipe played high, airy notes with the toy piano. Megatron noticed the song was coming from the triple-changer himself. Metal clinked dully into a beat, slow and steady. But coupled with the jumbled melody, the song was twisted and unnatural. In the background an accordion wheezed out a short tune, keeping time with the clinking metal.

Random began, his voice chopped with sharps and flats as he sang merrily._  
Ze first Alice vas a gallant red one…  
Veilding a sword in a hand, in ze Vonderland…  
Slicing down everything in her vay…  
She vas followed by a bloody red path…_

Icy and Hothead joined in chorus. Hothead's deeper voice and Icy's more mellow voice mixed horribly with Random's delirious tone._  
Zis new Alice… deep in ze voods…  
Vas trapped as a… vanted fugitive…  
If it veren't for ze red path zat she made…  
No one vould think zat she was even there-_

The toy piano struck a note, ending the music.  
"Is it over?" Megatron had not enjoyed it; in fact it had very much disturbed him.

An Earth song playing a tale about five Humans who had some similarities with five unknown Autobots, it sounded like a crazy fantasy at best.  
"_Zat vas just ze beginning,"_ said Icy.

"_Like ze song, many stellar cycles ago there vas a red Autobot femme,"_ said Hothead.

"_You could say she vas delusional and paranoid, always thinking somebot vas after her. Humans' vould have labeled her a schizophrenic. But she vas a great fighter,"_ said Random.

"_Zen one day, she broke down at an oil bar. A massacre, energon vas sprayed everywhere,"_ said Icy.

"_Instead of helping her recover her sanity,"_ said Hothead.

"_Zey took ze easy vay and threw her in ze Stockades,"_ Random let out a cackle.

"_Stellar cycles passes and her madness deepened till her time ran out. But from her dying vocalizers, she whispered for fluids to flow once more,"_ said Icy.

"_And so she became ze first of ze Autobots,"_ all three personalities spoke in unison.

Megatron gave the three of them a look of skepticism.  
"A wonderful tale, I'm sure. But it's nothing more than to frighten Sparklings," Megatron said blandly.

"_Everybot's a skeptic,"_ if he had his frame, Random would have shrugged his shoulders.

"_Vhere vould you like to go, my liege?"_ asked Icy.

"We must first free Shockwave and Lugnut, after that we can make our escape,"

"_Hmm… Lugnut vould be closer. He is located at ze more lower levels of ze Stockades,"_ said Icy.

"Then lead on, Blitzwing," ordered Megatron.

The triple-changer nodded as he continued down the spacious halls, two glowing Sparks drifting around the both of them like lost fireflies.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Alice of Blue

The second part to Alice of the Stockades. Icy will sing the tale of the second Autobot.  
Fixed some of Blitzwing's dialogue because someone pointed out that it was too heavy, thanks shadowwolf75!**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Animated and/or VOCALOID.

* * *

**Alice of Blue**  
The leader of the Decepticons followed the apparition of his lieutenant, Blitzwing, as they walked down the shady halls of the Stockades. Orbital cycles of being a wandering Spark, free to go as he pleased in the realm of the living, gave Blitzwing knowledge of every nook and cranny in the prison complex. Blitzwing pointed out passages that were most likely to be empty; staying away from the more crowded and used corridors as they descended down into lower levels. They didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention from the Autobots, but especially from the countless Decepticons imprisoned. If they were to see their leader free, there would have been uproars of glee. Such commotion would instantly compromise Megatron's position.

Even though Blitzwing had the ability to possess online bots, he could only hold onto their processor for a while before they fought back. And he could only possess them one by one, Hothead and Random could help but who knows how many Autobots would come? So for now, they had to lie low.

Icy paused in front of the Decepticon leader before turning around. A digit over his glossa; signaling to Megatron to not make a sound, his other servo waved the Decepticon leader away in a brushing fashion. Icy proceeded to vanish, along with his two personas. Megatron turned back and flattened himself against the wall. Footsteps echoed from around the corner, an Autotrooper walked in. His faceless white head turned around, his blue visor scanning the hallway intersection before continuing down his path. When the sound of his footsteps died away Icy reappeared, Hothead and Random popped back into existence, and scouted ahead. He turned to Megatron and gave him a thumbs-up, indicating that everything was clear. Megatron stepped out of the shadows and walked next to the triple-changer and the four continued on their way.

"_Ve are almost zere,"_ announced Icy in his hollow, ghostly voice.

"_Ja, I can feel it,"_ Random whispered, gliding next to Icy.

"Feel it?" asked Megatron, mildly amused.

"_Ze presence of ze blue one,"_ Hothead told Megatron.

"Don't tell me, the five Autobots?" said Megatron, resisting the urge to roll his optics.

"_Ze very same ones,"_ said Icy, glancing back at Megatron.

"This dream you sang about, does it exist or is it merely a fancy introduction to your song?" Megatron sneered.

"_You mean Vonderland? Oh ja it's real, alright,"_ said Random, as his Spark flew towards and around Megatron.

Hothead's crimson Spark followed his crazier counterpart and floated next to Megatron.  
"_It iz almost as old as ze Stockades itself,"_ said Hothead.

"_Ze unknown dreamer, Autobot or Decepticon no one knows,"_ said Icy. _"But as time vent by ze Dream festered and fed off ze grim energies of ze Stockades,"_

"You_ remember how sometimes you vould enter a place, but can't explain vhy you get zis bad vibe from it?"_ asked Random.

"_There are many things in ze Universe, so much more,"_ said Hothead.

"_Between here and ze Vell of ze All Spark, zere is a vorld, a very thin vorld,"_ said Icy._ "A vorld vhere thoughts, emotions and dreams stay,"_

"_Placed between ze plane of ze online and ze Vell of ze All Spark, like a net, sometimes Sparks do not make it through,"_ said Hothead.

"_So ve vandering Sparks are trapped between here and zat thin vorld,"_ said Random.

"_So zis is vhy ve did not pass on,"_ said Icy, he stopped for a moment, staring into space. _"You know zat ze Humans have known about zat vorld for many stellar cycles?"_

"Those insects?" said Megatron, not believing the triple-changer.

"_They have dreamed of it, theorized about it. There are even pockets of it on zeir planet,"_ said Icy. _"But still many do not believe. It came to me, somewhat of a shock vhen I stumbled upon ze Dream,"_

"_As it fed on ze emotions and memories of ze Stockades, it looked to larger prey, us. And zat is vhere ze five Autobots come,"_ giggled Random.

"_It is a shy dream, although it vould have a feast trapping ze extinguished Sparks of prisoners in ze execution room but it chooses to hide away from ze most emotional areas. It prefers to take a more elusive approach,"_ said Hothead.

"_It enjoys playing around vith ze unfortunate bot zat it has selected for its prey. No secrets can hide from its gaze as it uses ze dark recess of your Spark against you,"_ laughed Random.

"_Zose unlucky, fall into madness,"_ mumbled Icy.

"Of all those imprisoned here, why does it target the Autobots?" asked Megatron.

"_Ze Autobots claim to be bots of honor and good-vill. How delicious it vould be for ze dream to break zem down. Or maybe ze dream itself is a curse on zeir hypocritical kind, who knows?" _said Icy._ "I am only here because I have offlined at ze wrong place,"_

"_So to pass ze lonely orbital cycles, ve sing songs. At least it lightens ze mood here,"_ Random giggled. _"Vell more like freaking ze processors out of everybot,"_

"_Ve have arrived, Random please scout ahead,"_ Icy directed the amethyst Spark.

Random glided slowly forwards. His Spark flew from the left to the right before retreating back.  
"_Coast is clear!"_ said Random, happily.

"_After you, my liege,"_ Icy bowed to Megatron.

The Decepticon leader walked past the triple-changer to see another set of humming energy bars, barricading the inside of a prison cell. Through the dim light, Megatron could make out a hulking figure resting on a metal berth.

"What are the codes?"

Icy stepped next to the Decepticon leader and whispered them to his audio receptors as Megatron punched them onto the lock pad. A beeping signaled that the code had been accepted as the humming faded to silence. The prisoner mumbled undistinguishable words before rising to see who had entered. One very large, ruby red optic shuttered open and stared at Megatron. The large figure took a moment to take in the Decepticon leader.

"I-impossible… Megatron?" asked the giant.

"Yes it is I, Lugnut," Megatron confirmed his identity to his lieutenant.

With a gasp Lugnut jumped off his berth and kneeled before his leader.  
"Oh Master, you have come, but how?!"

"You can thank Blitzwing for that," Megatron answered.

"Blitzwing? That can't be, he has been offlined," Lugnut raised his head slightly to look for the triple-changer.

"_I am Lugnut,"_ Blitzwing rounded to corner, revealing his ethereal form. Lugnut let out a yelp of shock as he shot up onto his feet. _"Shocking isn't it?"_

"_Luggy, it's been orbital cycles!"_ Lugnut stepped back as a violet Spark flew up to his optics.

A crimson one followed.  
"_You copper-clad klutz, you don't remember us?!"_ the red Spark shouted, noticing the Decepticon's confusion.

"Hothead? Random?" said Lugnut, optics widen in realization.

"_Who else, Luggy?"_ Random crowed.

"What happened to you?" as he looked at the three spirits.

"_Ve have become ghosts… boo!"_ Random reappeared behind Lugnut.

The result was instantaneous as the five-optic Decepticon screamed and turned at the same time. Arms wind-milling in the air, Lugnut lost his balance and fell on his aft. A chorus of laughter came from the trio of phantoms; Megatron merely shook his head in vexation.

"I see your sense of humor has not gone," grumbled Lugnut as he picked himself up.

"_Vell, ve cannot vaste anymore time, Shockwave is located in ze upper levels of ze Stockades,"_ Icy informed Megatron and Lugnut.

"_It vill be more risky from here on, ze upper levels are closer to ze varden's offices. Zey are teeming vith Autobot-scum,"_ said Hothead as he glided next to Icy.

"_So, let's sing a song as ve go! Everybot follow, if you can!"_ said Random festively, as his Spark bounced around the other Decepticons before following Icy and Hothead (who had gone on).

"Master, I don't think it wise for them to do that," Lugnut whispered his concern.

"Do not worry Lugnut; the Autobots fear Blitzwing's singing and go to other parts of the Stockades when they hear him approach. Sometimes I wonder who the real cowards are," Megatron smirked as he followed the triple-changer, with Lugnut in tow.

Once again the accordion rasped out the butchered tune. The clinking metal tapped like the pendulum of a clock. The toy piano played the discorded song. Blitzwing's voice flowed like rich silk, Hothead hummed along in his surly voice. Together their voices were charming, but grim._  
Ze second Alice vas a frail blue one…  
He sang to ze vorld, in ze Vonderland…  
Filling regions vith so many false created notes…  
Zat vere of a crazy blue vorld…_

Then the trio broke again into chorus, Icy leading them in a dissonant choral._  
Zis new Alice... vas of ze rose…  
He vas shot and killed... by a madman…  
It left a flower blooming sadly red…  
Ze one who vas loved vas now forgotten-_

The toy piano struck a note, chopping the song to an end. Lugnut looked at the walking triple-changer, the Sparks of Hothead and Random floated with him like spectral lanterns. The Decepticon was unsure what to think of the song, it was outlandish. Lugnut looked to his leader to see what he thought of it. But Megatron's face projected no emotions. But his Spark told differently; he hated the song. It's choppy tune, the rusty melody the instruments played. It was horrible and macabre. He was not a bot who enjoyed such genres. But if it kept the Autobots at bay, the he will have to endure it for this while.

"_A blue Autobot mech vas also brought into ze Stockades, his crime? Spreading vords of dissent,"_ said Icy.

"_He vas a talented singer back in his days-"_ said Hothead.

"_Just like us!"_ Random interrupted.

"_It vas during ze early stages of ze Great Var and many Autobots were eager to fight against us,"_ said Icy. _"But ze blue Autobot thought ze Var vas wrong,"_

"_Zat vas because ze Autobot had a Decepticon for a lover,"_ said Random, his voice horribly imitated a romantic tone, instead of alluring it sounded grating.

"_He vas not swayed by ze propaganda as she revealed him ze truth,"_ said Hothead.

"_So in hopes of stopping ze Var he sang songs of our woes,"_ said Icy. _"But it angered many of his kind, when zey found out about his lover zey murdered her and forced him to vatch,"_

"_And zere his madness sprouted,"_ Random chuckled. _"He vas never ze same,"_

"_Soon his songs withered and became corrupted as zey vere filled with disturbing tales of death and carnage. Ze public feared him, but he vould not go,"_ said Hothead.

"_And so zey took him away, locked him in zis misbegotten vealm"_ said Icy. _"But he continued to sing. Zey thought zey could silence him if zey placed him in ze lower levels. But his voice echoed forth from ze depths,"_

"_His jailers' vere at zeir vit's ends and zen…"_ said Random.

"_He vas killed,"_ Hothead finished.

"_Instead of punishing his killer, ze Autobots praised her and showered her vith rewards,"_ said Icy.

"_Even as his fluids bled, he had a smile on his glossa. Ze very same smile he had vhen he vas vith his lover,"_ Random concluded.

"Who was his killer?" asked Lugnut, he didn't want to know but curiosity pulled him forth.

"_Ah… patience Lugnut, in time you vill hear ze rest of zeir tales,"_ Icy whispered and began to hum the song softly.

Hothead and Random joined, their voices eerily traveled down the spacious halls.

_To be continued…_


	3. Alice of Green

Went through my previous chapter and found a truck-load of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, I edited them so now the previous chapters should be better. Ugh... I need sleep...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Animated and/or VOCALOID.

* * *

**Alice of Green**  
Random hummed a song to himself gleefully like a Sparkling. His violet Spark bobbed up and down as he guided Megatron and Lugnut with Icy and Hothead. If he had his body he would have been skipping like a femme. His actions were light-hearted and joyful, the melody he hummed was not so. The tune had a festive tune, an alluring sweetness to it, but underneath it sounded too artificial and contained hidden maliciousness.

The lyrics escaped from Random as his voice just above a whisper as Megatron and Lugnut listened._  
Deeper, deeper, you come into ze forest, pulled by a voice so sweet…  
Come on, come on, you vant to go even deeper in to meet…_

And the lyrics faded away as Random continued to hum, leaving the leader of the Decepticons and his still online lieutenant to wonder. Led by their otherworldly guide for nearly a megacycle it seemed that Blitzwing was right when he pointed out that his singing drove away the Autobots. Till now they had not have one Autotrooper cross their path or anyone intervening. But despite the usefulness of their singing, both Megatron and Lugnut wished for a cycle of silence.

It wasn't that the songs were repetitive or annoying, they were better than the silence of the Stockades. It was just that Blitzwing's choice of music did little to alleviate the grim atmosphere of the prison complex. The gratification of rescuing Lugnut from his prison and the glee of being next to his master's side had worn off of Megatron and Lugnut. They prayed to Primus that they get to Shockwave soon.

"_I apologize, sir if zis bothers you but it is necessary,"_ Icy suddenly spoke.

"What, Blitzwing?" asked Megatron as his thoughts were suddenly broken from the triple-changer.

"_He means you're not feeling your brightest,"_ Random helped translate.

"_I can feel ze discomfort emanating from both of your Sparks,"_ said Icy, glancing back to look at Megatron and Lugnut.

"It is none of your business, just do your task Blitzwing," snarled Megatron in irritation.

Him feeling discomfort over a few Earth music, laughable! But still… it really was wearing down on him.

"_Hmm… ve are close, her presence is stronger,"_ Hothead commented as he glided further from the group to inspect ahead.

"_Even in death, she still hungers for power. Foolish…"_ Icy mumbled. _"Vait here, my liege, I need to scout ahead,"_

Icy's form faded away as he walked forward, Hothead's and Random's Sparks dimmed to nothing as they followed Icy. Silence fell over the two Decepticons.

"Permission to rest, my lord?" asked Lugnut, breaking the heavy stillness.

"Permission granted," Megatron answered as he walked towards one of the walls and slid down to the ground, groaning he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Lugnut followed, but gave his master distance between them as he did not want to intrude on his leader's personal space.

"When we return Lugnut I want you to never speak about this ordeal, do I make myself clear?" Megatron ordered, his voice stressed.

"Yes, master," Lugnut bent his head while he sat.

---

Icy walked through the deserted halls, cloaked. He needed to find out whether or not there were Autobots guarding Shockwave or if he was in his cell at all. Unfortunately there was a pair of Autotroopers standing outside the Decepticon double-agent's cell. They stood like statues on either ends of the energy cage holding pistols; their masked faces stared off into space. Primus, everything had to be difficult.

Still invisible to their optics, Icy walked confidentially in front of them to assess his surroundings. Plans formulated in his head as he took in the details. He nodded silently as he thought of the most effective, but torturous way to take them out. Why torturous? It was punishment, retribution for the suffering they inflicted on him. The emptiness they left him with… well at least Hothead and Random stayed and waited for him, but still justice needed to be doled out.

Walking back, Hothead and Random reignited in front of him. With a smile that showed pleasurable cruelty he shared his plan with his two personalities.

---

The two Autotroopers stood, unwavering from stellar cycles of discipline and training. But inside they were bored out of their Sparks. Of course they felt proud in guarding one of the most dangerous Decepticons in Megatron's army, the very same one who had assassinate Ultra Magnus and almost succeeded in offlining him, but they were bored nonetheless. To think that once he was known as Longarm Prime, a respected bot and head of Cybertron Intelligence was in truth a lying Decepticon. Just to prove that you can't trust anybot and that Decepticons truly did live up to their names.

Being stuck on guard duty, the two Autotroopers had an urge to show that Decepticon inside a piece of their processors. Maybe beat the slag out of him and leave him bleeding fluids from every inch of his frame. But they were of course forbidden to do such 'brutal acts' as the counsel stated. The counsel themselves decided to detach themselves from anything that resembled or reminded anybot of the Decepticons. That also included how they acted towards prisoners. But many disagreed; if a bunch of bots like the Decepticons acted like monsters then they too deserved to be treated the same.

_Evil flowers… steadily bloom…  
Vith an array of colorful doom…  
But ze veeds who feel zat zey vant to stay…  
Zey'll just die and feed me ze same anyways…_

The Autotroopers heard the echoing melody reverb around them. They tightened their hold on their pistols, Sparks drumming in their chassis. Though they often heard the triple-changer sing, it was never pleasant to hear. Now what they wanted to do the most was flee, but they had a job to do.

"_Boo!"_ an amethyst Spark dropped from above and floated between the two as it cackled in glee, a crimson Spark followed after it.

The two Autobots yelped in horror at the mythical beings, pistols trained at them. But Random and Hothead paid no heed to the weapons as they flitted between the two Autobots; they were after all already offline, how could one kill those already dead? Random and Hothead shifted as they approached the Autotrooper to the right of the cage, edging closer to him. They could see by how he shook the Autobot was frightened, oh how it gave them joy.

Then a gargled cry came from behind the Autobot. The Autotrooper turned around shocked to see his companion had gone rigid, his body twitched horribly. His arms splayed outward in a crucifix-like fashion his optics darted to and fro in fear. Hothead and Random took this chance as they worked together to possess the Autotrooper, each of them shooting towards the back of the Autobot's helm.

The Autobot gasped in surprise as the duo invaded his processor and with a shaking servo the Autotrooper brought his pistol and pointed it as his companion's Spark Chamber. Both Autobots looked on in muted horror as they tried to throw off their assaulters. Then the trigger was pulled, an echoing bang traveled through the halls as a gaping hole, dribbling with energon and mech fluids, was left on the other Autotrooper. He looked down, shocked before Death reaped his Spark. From behind the colorless frame Icy reappeared, his servos held the cold arms of the now offlined Autotrooper in a vice-like grip. He smirked at the still conscious Autobot.

"_Enter ze codes and be done vith it," _Icy commanded his two personas as he let go of the offlined Autotrooper, his frame clattered to the floor like an unwanted doll.

Without much resistance the controlled bot entered the code into the lock pad, the hum of the energy bars died away. Then the pistol was brought up once more, pointed towards its owners own Spark Chamber.

"P-please, why are you doing this? Have mercy…" the Autotrooper's voice lost all sound of pride and courage as he jerkily turned his head to look at Icy.

The cold, calculating personality simply glared at the Autotrooper. There was no mercy in his dull optics. He opened his glossa… the Autotrooper grimaced; at least he lived a good life-cycle.

"_Hothead, Random… let him go,"_

The Autotrooper stared at the phantom in disbelief. He couldn't possibly be hearing what he just heard? Hothead and Random abruptly severed their hold on the Autobot. The sudden rush of control smacked into his processor, coupled with the relief that he was not going to be offlined was too much for the Autobot as he slipped in stasis. The Autotrooper fell to the floor like a dummy, the pistol clattered on the floor.

"_You can come out now, Shockwave,"_ said Icy.

"Blitzwing, is that you? By Primus what happened?" asked the very shocked British-accent Decepticon double-agent as he gazed at the triple-changer with his single large ruby optic.

Without thinking Shockwave extended his talon-like servo to touch the triple-changer. His digits went right through Blitzwing as if he was nothing but air. Icy, seeing this, backed away from Shockwave and frowned at him.

"_Please refrain from doing zat again…"_ said Icy mournfully; he did not want to be reminded that he was less than the online.

"My apologies…" Shockwave backed away, one of his feet knocked on the frame of the unconscious Autobot. The double-agent looked down at the still bot. "What about him?

"_Vat in Spark's name has gotten into you?!"_ Hothead shouted, clearly irritated by the loss of offlining another Autobot.

"_Maybe your circuits have finally blown Icy?"_ Random chuckled to himself.

"_He is young and inexperienced, a new recruit, vat vould be ze point of offlining him?"_ said Icy as he looked at the unconscious form of the Autobot and turned from the three.

"_Oh I see; Icy has developed a soft spot!"_ Random shouted in revelation.

"_I did not!"_ Icy roared at his crazier personality before composing himself. _"Let's go, Megatron and Lugnut are vaiting,"_

---

"_Slag it all to ze Pit,"_ Blitzwing servo clenched in irritation.

Why did it happen now? Icy, Hothead, Random and the recently rescued Shockwave hid behind a corner as they watched a group of three Autotroopers surrounding Megatron and Lugnut, both of them sported stasis cuffs.

"What should we do, Blitzwing?" asked Shockwave.

"_Ve go for ze direct approach. Hothead, Random you know vat to do…"_ Icy said darkly as he vanished into thin air in front of a surprised Shockwave.

The next nanoclicks were a blur as the two of the Autotroopers were pulled and thrown violently on the walls by unseen forces. They screamed as their frames scraped against the hard metallic surfaces, with an earsplitting screech, before smacked into each other with a sickening crunch. The third Autotrooper stared dumfounded before letting out a low moan as Icy grabbed hold of his processor. With deadly accuracy and cold intent a pistol let out two quick shots on the downed Autobots before turning on its owner and eliminated him. Icy, Hothead and Random blinked back into existence.

"_Shockwave, come out. Megatron and Lugnut need to be released,"_ Blitzwing ordered, not noticing the stares his online comrades gave him as he gazed at the offline bots.

Shockwave meekly walked past the triple-changer, almost fearful that Blitzwing would turn his wrath on him.

"_Vat are you stalling for!"_ Hothead barked.

The double-agent flinched before attending to his leader and Lugnut. With a bit of tinkering, the stasis cuffs deactivated and snapped open. Megatron and Lugnut rubbed their sore wrists as the cuffs rattled on the floor.

"_I need a song, if you vould allow zat my liege…"_ Icy grumbled, not taking his optics off the colorless frames.

"Do as you please, Blitzwing," said Megatron, the Decepticon leader didn't feel like doing anything that might enrage the specter.

The orchestra began once again as they picked up the tune they last left. A flute joined them, its light airy notes played with the gnarled melody. Random led the way, Icy and Hothead followed. Megatron, Lugnut and Shockwave glanced at each other before following the trio. Random started, his voice horribly parroted what was supposed to be the voice of femme in her youngling years. It was disturbingly bewitching and seductive, considering the age the voice sounded and that it was coming from Random. The clinking metal, which gave the melody rhythm, was dominant instrument as it followed with Random's singing. Transforming the song into a bubblier tune, but it coupled disastrously with the wheezing accordion. Though more light-hearted, the song still held a hint of melancholy.  
_Ze third Alice vas a little green one…  
Very cute and dear, in ze Vonderland…  
She charmed people to her every beck and call…  
She had made a strange green realm…_

Icy and hothead joined, they tried to imitate the pitch. But their vocalizers were not built that way. The result was a horrible, twisted chorus that sounded more like the singers were being tortured._  
Zis new Alice... vas ze country's queen…  
Taken over by a... distorted dream…  
She vas afraid of losing to death…  
She vould rule her country for eternity-_

Again the toy piano halted the song with the bang of a note. Icy, Hothead and Random continued to walk without breaking stride. Shockwave, new to the tale, turned to Megatron. But the Decepticon leader glared at the double-agent, giving him a warning not to ask him about Blitzwing's song. Shockwave kept silent as he stared back the three ghosts. A slight tremble coursed through him.

Even though he was immune to feelings when initiating grim acts like crushing Autobots into cubes of scrap metal, like what he did to Agent Blurr, this song struck home. The melody, the lyrics, never in his life-cycle had he heard something so twisted, this talk about 'distorted dreams' and a persuasive femme who could manipulate anyone with her charm and looks. And this Wonderland, well it didn't sound so wonderful…

"_Ze one who shot ze Blue Autobot vas a green Autobot femme,"_ said Icy, pulling Shockwave from his thoughts.

"_She vas just like everybot who vorked in ze Stockades, kept everything orderly and smooth,"_ said Random.

"_But she vas ze youngest of all of zem,"_ said Hothead.

"_Ze youngest, most beautiful and most ambitious,"_ added Icy. _"From her desires to achieve; spawned a yearning for power,"_

"_A need so great it would put 'Screamer to shame,"_ laughed Random as he referred to the now offline second-in-command.

"_And so, vith her looks and voice she seduced and persuaded one bot from the next," _Hothead growled.

"_She left a trail of broken Sparks in her vake,"_ said Icy.

"_And vhen ze blue Autobot came, she saw a golden opportunity and assassinated him like zat,"_ said Random, imitating the sound of fired gun. _"In an instant she vas rocketed from lowly prison guard to Varden,"_

"_And zen ze Stockades changed under her tyranny,"_ said Hothead. _"She might have had ze charm, but she lacked leadership and control,"_

"_Cycles later she developed a fear, a fear at ze very thought of her rule being passed to another. She wished for ze impossible, a wish zat she vould never submit to Death nor to others,"_ said Icy. _"She made sure zat her reign remained strong,"_

"_From zhere ze story continues…"_ Random concluded with a snicker.

"Wait just a nanoclick… how did you come by this knowledge?" Shockwave stared at the three with a look of suspicion, his optic furrowed, the group stopped to stare back at the double-agent.

"_Vat do you mean, Shockwave?"_ asked Icy.

"A green Autobot femme, a blue Autobot mech and let me guess you already know about the red one, correct?" asked Shockwave.

"_Yup!" _Random piped.

"There are records and documentations of them achieved in Cybertron Intelligence, but they are highly classified and only a Prime has access to them," said Shockwave.

"Why would the Autobots keep records of five random bots?" Megatron asked, obviously he found this to be not worth his time.

"Their histories are not exactly happy; if word got out the Autobots would be shocked by the long list of atrocities committed in the Stockades and their faith in the counsel could weaken," Shockwave explained. "For many stellar cycles the Autobots believed that the Stockades were only meant for Decepticons, knowing that their own kind were sent here could cause them to question a lot about themselves. This could sow dissent amongst them."

"_Zey always said knowledge is power,"_ said Icy, offhandedly.

"The last of the Autobots still imprisoned inside the Stockades were-"

"_Shh… zat will be for next time,"_ Icy reappeared in front of Shockwave and pressed a ghostly digit over the double-agent's invisible glossa.

Shockwave shied away from the triple-changer; he was still uncomfortable to fact that Blitzwing was offline but still walked amongst them, it was... unnatural. Icy smiled at Shockwave before turning and continued to guide the three.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

If some of you are wondering, the lyrics that Random sang before the three of them got to the Alice of Green were from two different VOCALOID songs. The first is from _Trick and Treat_ and the other one is from _Daughter of Evil_.


	4. Alice of Yellow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Animated and/or VOCALOID.

* * *

**Alice of Yellow**  
Megatron, Lugnut and Shockwave obediently followed their ghostly guides as they were led to their soon-to-be-freedom. Icy, Hothead and Random continued to hum melancholic tunes as they drove away any Autobots that would hinder them. Finding something to distract him from their long trek, Megatron noticed the energon and fluids that dribbled from Icy's frame and leaving a trail of the metal floor. He looked down as he saw one of his stabilizing servos stepping on a drop. He lifted it up slowly, expecting it to be stained somewhat. He was mildly surprised to see that the fluids stayed on the floor and continued to walk. The Decepticon leader looked back to see the trail Icy left behind, they were faded just like the ghost. The energon emitted a dying glow in the long winding halls.

"We need weapons Blitzwing, if we are to make it out," said Megatron as he remembered his near recent capture at the hands of the Autotroopers.

The triple-changer did not immediately reply to his lord as he continued to walk. Megatron felt a slight twitch of annoyance, before he could open his glossa…

"_Ze veapons should be stored in ze Armory, right next to ze med bay…"_ Icy muttered to the three online Decepticon behind him.

The med bay… even when offline; Icy, Hothead and Random stayed away from it. It was the very place they lost each other. Memories of pain and the aura of death billowed forth from the area like a horrible stench. Even as the medics did their best to keep it disinfected and clean, spiritually it was a corrupted place.  
Tainted…  
But not only that, it was where they kept the Yellow Autobots. The three knew that once they started the song they would eventually reach their tragic tale. Of all the five, the last two suffered the worst of all fates.

Icy blinked as he saw that the others were in front of him, staring back at him with confusion. He looked and noticed that he had stopped when he was lost in his thoughts. Shaking his head he caught up with them.

---

Icy and his two others grimaced as they felt the unseen malevolent energies hit them. A sickening feeling of disgust and horror slithered its way through the three of them. If they not had a good reason to be here, all three of them would have fled quickly as if Unicron himself was after them. But for the freedom of their leader and two of his comrades, it was worth it. Icy looked back at the three, not surprised to see that they were unaffected. Of course… the online were not as sensitive to the otherworldly energies.

"Is there a problem, Blitzwing?" asked Megatron as he noticed that Icy's, Hothead's and Random's forms were more faded to the point of being invisible.

"_No, my lord,"_ Icy responded as he continued forward before stopping in front of the entrance to the Armory. _"Ze veapons are inside,"_

Shockwave and Lugnut stood by the side of the doors. The Decepticon double-agent lightly entered the codes (given by Blitzwing) with his talon-like digits. With an electronic beep the doors slid open. The two Decepticon lieutenants peered inside; relieved to see no one. They rushed inside and inspected various guns and cannons, Megatron followed closely behind. The Decepticon leader turned to see the three phantoms simply standing outside the Armory; Icy was staring at the med bay that was across from them.

"_Excuse me, sir, but I vill be back in a few nanoclicks. Zere are a few things I must do,"_ said Icy, without turning to looks at Megatron.

The triple-changer, along with his two other personas faded away as they walked towards the med bay.

---

Invisible, the three looked around the med bay. Icy's face wrinkled as another wave of malicious energy struck the three. Hothead and Random would have done the same, if they had their frames. Though the med bay was well-kept and organized the three wandering Sparks would easily see energon and other Cybertronian fluids staining the walls and berths. These were of course invisible to the online, but they were here as a scarring reminder of the deaths and pain left by those who were unable to be saved as their Sparks extinguished.

Their passing were painful, the violent emotions before their offlining left marks. To the online it appeared to be any normal, clean med bay. To the offlined... it was like a slaughter room. The only person inside was a lone Autobot medic who was typing furiously away in front of a computer, trying to fill in the day's report.

Icy trembled in rage as he recognized the very same medic who gave him that half-aft job of sedation, forcing the triple-changer to hear Hothead's and Random's suffering. His processor was bent on one thing, to slag that Autobot-scum to the fires of the Pit. But not without a bit of fun, Icy mused as he grinned murderously as the oblivious medic.

The triple-changer let out a chuckle, grinning as he saw the medic stiffened and turn to look behind him. Seeing no one he slowly turned back the computer screen and proceeded with his work. Icy casually walked right next to the medic and looked at the computer's monitor.

"_You have horrible grammar,"_ Icy noted as he faded back into existence.

The medic screamed in horror and shock as he tried to retreat away from the triple-changer. The chair tipped and crashed onto the floor while the medic landed on his back. Grunting in pain he sat up and continued to back away from Icy, his stabilizing servos sliding on the polished floor in his fear.

"_Remember me?"_ Icy slowly advanced upon the medic like a predator having finally cornered its prey.

"Y-you're that nut-job of a Decepticon! B-but that's impossible, you o-offlined yourself!" the medic stuttered as he stared with a fearful look.

"_Offline I may be, but zat doesn't mean I am truly gone,"_ Icy laughed manically before grabbing the medic with his ghastly servos as they solidified.

The medic shrieked before being silenced as he was slammed into the wall.  
"_Let's see how it feels to be fed with your own medicine,"_ said Icy in a disturbingly soothing voice. _"All ve have to do is take a few pieces out,"_

Hothead's and Random's Spark appeared next to Icy as they each grabbed onto one of the medic's servos. Icy held the medic's chassis in a vice-like grip. All at once they began to pull. The medic howled in pain as he felt his circuits stretch and break. First his left arm as it was torn from his shoulders, the wires and cables sparking as pieces of his armor sprayed into the air and falling, littering the floor. Then his other arm, it snapped halfway from his elbow leaving Random holding his servo and forearm.

At the same time Icy gave one final tug and the medic's Spark Chamber split in half. A jagged tear ripped right through from end to end like a malicious grin. His glowing Spark quickly extinguished to nothing as it was exposed to the open. The three specters let go the severed limbs of the offlined medic, his face frozen in screaming pain. Energon and fluids mixed horribly together into a thick sluggish mass as it basked the mutilated medic in an unearthly glow.

Icy, Hothead and Random felt fatigue wash over them. Being less solid meant that they had to use more energy if they wanted to hold onto things that were solid, or online, or else their servos would just pass right though them. But the taste of revenge made it all the worthwhile.

"_Feeling better?"_ asked Random.

"_Much better,"_ Icy replied as he walked further down the dimly lit med bay.

Icy stopped as he watched from a distance, at one corner of the med bay were two berths that stood side by side. Resting on them were two yellow Autobots. One of them was a femme and the other was a mech. They were small compared to the triple-changer, about the same height as that Autobot Bumblebee, but they were almost the same age of full grown bots. In height and appearance they were almost identical, like twins.

They did not stir or awaken from the bloody commotion Icy, Hothead and Random made. They were in a very deep stasis. They rested on the sides of their frames, both facing each other as their servos and digits intertwined together. Icy's face softened in sympathy as he approached the two resting bots. Even though stellar cycles of war had hardened his Spark, making him almost impervious to feelings, the painful past of these two were horrendous to him. Even if they were Autobots they were so young, they didn't deserve it.

Though these two bots were recharging in front of him, appearing very much online… the three Blitzwings knew that their Sparks had long left their frames. These in front of him were merely shells now. They had been like this for many stellar cycles. It was foolish for the Autobots to keep them here, captivated, hoping that one orbital cycle they would come back. Slag it, did they really expect these two to come back to their arms willingly after what the green one did to them? The thought sent a rush of irritation through Icy.

From behind him Icy could hear Megatron, Lugnut and Shockwave walking in; returning from raiding the Armory. But he continued to watch the two yellow ones.

"Blitzwing, what are you- Autobots!" Lugnut exclaimed as Megatron and Shockwave pointed their guns at the two yellow bots.

"_Stop!"_ Icy yelled in a loud commanding voice, as he held up a servo.

The three online Decepticons looked at the triple-changer with bewilderedness. Icy turned back to the two yellow Autobots and gazed at them mournfully.

"Blitzwing, would you care to explain why you are protecting these Autobot-scums?" asked Megatron, his voice stressed with annoyance.

Icy merely looked at the two as he softly recited the lyrics of the Green Autobot femme before the melody started once more. This time the tune was different, a wooden xylophone played a light-hearted and childish tune. Random floated next to Icy as he began, once more imitating a femme Sparkling._  
During zis two children vent into ze voods…_  
Icy sang his part; his ripe voice narrated the tale._  
Zey had a tea party under rose trees…_  
The role switched again as Random led on._  
An invitation from ze castle for zem vas…_  
Together the duo sang._  
Ze tr-u-mp card of hearts…!_

The three broke into chorus as Hothead joined them._  
Ze fourth Alice vas two siblings…  
Zeir curiosity, in ze Vonderland…  
Going through many different doors…  
Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat…_  
Random sang solo once more._  
Ze stubborn big sister,_  
Icy followed next._  
And smart little brother…_  
The duo sang together, like loving twins._  
Though zey vere closet to Alice's Vonderland…_

Pause…  
Then a resounding bang, like doors of metal slamming shut. Icy, Hothead and Random picked up once more. But now the tune was dreary, their voices haunting._  
Zey vere never voken from zeir deep dreaming…  
Forever zey vandered in ze Vonderland!_

Once again the toy piano banged out its piercing notes as the accordion wheezed out a repetitive tune. It continued and continued, expelling out the defective melody in a steady stream. It was irritating to hear, almost maddening if it continued any longer. Soon the song slowed before ending at one final discarded note from the toy piano. Then the note softly died to a silence…

Icy gave the two recharging Autobots a final look before turning to walk out of the med bay. Though it was unneeded; Megatron, Lugnut and Shockwave parted to give the triple-changer space. Shockwave noticed something from the corner of his optics; he turned and nearly gagged as he saw the butchered medic. Megatron and Lugnut noticed the double-agent's reaction as they too looked at the carnage with the same looks of disgust. Icy stepped out of the med bay, leaving his Decepticon comrades to dwell upon the lyrics themselves and his work. He stopped to face the wall in front of him, his frame trembled. Not from fear, but from sorrow.

_To be continued…_


	5. The Sparkling

Well here it is people! The finale!**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformer Animated and/or VOCALOID.

* * *

**The Sparkling**  
Heavy silence permeated through the halls as Icy, Hothead and Random continued to lead their comrades' in-arm. Hothead and Random gilded side by side next to Icy. The colder personality had his optics set ahead as he walked in a stiff manner. Not a string of melody came from any of them. It was unnerving to Megatron, Lugnut and Shockwave; who were now used to Blitzwing's endless singing ever since the start of their little trek. Whatever happened back at the med bay; Icy, Hothead and Random did not say. To say the least it was rather troubling. Megatron and his two lieutenants walked in to see Icy standing in front of two resting Autobots. Both reflex and experience set them on obliterating the two yellow bots, online or not. But Icy intervened; in a commanding voice telling them to stop, much to their confusion.

And their optics couldn't deny it despite stellar cycles of seeing his cold demeanor; Icy regarded the two resting bots with sympathy and guardianship. Something very unlike him, what in the name of the Pit was going on? But much to their chagrin Icy, Hothead and Random simply stayed silently as they left the med bay. Before they could question the triple-changer further, they spotted the butchered mess that was supposed to be an Autobot medic. They decided unanimously to just leave things as be and continue without question.

Now they continued to walk down the winding halls. The only sounds came from their stabilizing servos as they clanged on the floors. But even it sounded hollow, adding more to the silent atmosphere rather than dispersing it. Megatron hated to admit it, but Blitzwing's songs would have been a much better form of distraction.

"_I apologize for vat happened earlier,"_ said Icy, his voice mercifully broke the stillness.

"Would you kindly illuminate us all about those Autobots?" Megatron asked icily, he was annoyed at the fact that they spared those two.

Another stretch of silence passed as Hothead and Random zipped to and fro around Icy like fireflies.

"_Ze Green Autobot femme lacked leadership and control. Her rule over ze Stockades vas vaning as soon as it started,"_ Icy explained.

"_Prisoners rioted and ze guards vere overwhelmed because she squandered all ze credits on herself,"_ said Random.

"_Even ze Autobots themselves could do nothing to help, not like zey vanted to. She had after all lied to so many of zem,"_ Icy spoke coldly.

"_And so, she came up vith a plan. She vas desperate for her reign stay strong, even if it meant zat she had to get her servos dirty,"_ said Hothead.

The three of them paused as they continued to walk. Then Icy abruptly stopped in his tracks and he stood still, staring off into space. Hothead and Random idly glided around him as Megatron, Lugnut and Shockwave looked at the three ghosts with confusion.

"_Those two Autobots… vere her victims…"_ Icy's voice was barely above a whisper.

Hothead and Random dimmed till they were nothing more than tiny dots of light. The subject of the Yellow Autobots was hardly spoken between the three.

"_Though zey look like twins, zey vere created a stellar cycle apart. But zey acted liked one, opposite but alike,"_ said Random.

"_Ven one of zem started a sentence ze other vould finished. Vat zey began, zey finished together,"_ Hothead continued.

"_Zey vere created ven ze Great Var had just begun. And of course zey vere swept up in all ze propaganda and lies. Zey vere deeply proud of zeir own kind,"_ said Icy.

"_Zey dreamed of one day being one of ze Elite Guards, a common dream of all Autobot younglings,"_ said Hothead.

"_If you ask me, it vas a horrible irony of vat happened to zem,"_ said Random.

"_Vith her dark plans in her processor, ze Green Autobot invited zem. She said she vanted to meet zem, found zem to be special, vanted to help zem achieve zeir dreams of becoming part of ze Elite Guards,"_ Icy growled. _"But it vas all a lie…"_

"_Zey arrived at ze Stockades and vent out to explore. Zey vere too curious for zeir own good,"_ Random said sadly, his usually merry voice softened.

"_From her office she watched as zey vandered and then initiated her plans,"_ said Hothead.

"_Vith her powers she deactivated ze cages, prisoners rushed forth for freedom,"_ said Icy.

"_Caught in all ze chaos; ze two Autobots ran without a sense of direction to escape ze rush, only to bump into ze Green Autobot femme herself and a group of Autotroopers,"_ said Hothead.

"_Vith a maddening glint in her optics she fabricated a vild story of how zey vere to blame for the breakout, how zey vere actually conspiring against ze Autobots,"_ said Random.

"_Vithout question, vithout anybot knowing, not even zeir Creators knew, zey took ze two Autobots and interrogated zem mercilessly. Zey vanted to know vat secrets zey held, even though zey had none,"_ said Icy.

"_Cycles passed vith pain and sorrow, but zey held strong as long as zey had each other,"_ said Random.

"_Zen one orbital cycle it seemed zat luck smiled at zem as an opportunity rose for zem to escape,"_ said Hothead.

"_And zey did escape, but it vas nothing short of a cruel prank from fate as zey vere unfortunate to come across ze Red Autobot,"_ said Icy.

"_It seemed zat at ze same time ze two Yellow Autobots ran, ze Red Autobot eluded her captors,"_ said Hothead.

It was Random's turn to speak, but the floating Spark kept silent.

"_Vithout mercy, vithout restraint she unleashed her fury on ze two. Beating zem senselessly even ven zey fell into stasis. It vas fortunate zat ze guards came to take her avay before she could offline zem,_" said Icy, taking Random's place. _"But it vould have been better zat vay. Ze Autobots tried as hard as zey could but zey could not waken ze two Yellow Autobots,"_

"_Though ze Autobots still keep zem alive, zeir Sparks… have valked away from zeir frames… forever to vander like us…"_ Random spoke sadly.

Silence once again fell on them as Icy stared absently ahead, not once did he turn to look at his leader and comrades. For Megatron, it slightly disturbed him that one Autobot could commit such an atrocity, on Younglings no doubt. Even though he himself was ruthless and feared the Decepticon leader had limits, he understood the importance of Sparklings and Younglings, power and position were merely temporary titles. This femme had an uncanny resemblance to Starscream. Lugnut had the same reaction of shock as his leader; he simply stared dumbly at the triple-changer, his words laid heavily in his processor. For Shockwave he already knew their stories beforehand, but upon hearing the Green Autobot's participation in the whole scheme that was new. Nevertheless it surprised him, who knew Autobots could be as atrocious as Decepticons? There was no difference between them.

"Wasn't there another Autobot who was sent here as well?" asked Lugnut.

"Yes, I believe his name was Wasp. The Autobot you framed for being a double-agent, was it not Shockwave?" Megatron turned to the ex-Prime.

"Ah, yes Wasp… I remember him well from boot camp," replied Shockwave monotony

Icy chuckled darkly.  
"_I still have to vonder vether he is a lucky or unlucky bot,"_

"Why do you say that, Blitzwing?" asked Megatron as he turned his gaze to the triple-changer.

"_From his Spark you could feel ze growing hate he felt to zat little yellow bug,"_ said Hothead, referring to Bumblebee.

"_Vith a motivation, a growing revenge, and knowing that he vas innocent Wasp is ze first Autobot to escape ze Dream's hold… but at ze price of his sanity,"_ Random snickered. _"He came out, changed,"_

"_Vell ve can not delay any longer, I am sure zat ze Autobots vill notice your absence,"_ said Icy, cutting of any further questions. _"Let us be on our vay, zere should be a ship yard nearby for you three to escape,"_

Icy resumed walking as Hothead and Random followed.

The three Decepticons glanced at one another before continuing on. It seemed that Icy's mood lifted somewhat after telling the story of the Yellow Autobots as he softly hummed to himself, Hothead and Random joined. Steadily they hummed the tune of the same song they sang throughout the journey. But without the jangling instruments, replaced by their pitch perfect vocalizers, the melody was rich but haunting._  
Ze first Alice vas a gallant red one...  
Vielding a sword in a hand, in ze Vonderland...  
Slicing down everything in her vay...  
She vas followed by a bloody red path…_

Megatron's head shot up in shock, hissing between his glossa as Random broke into a festive voice. Oh Primus… not again, Megatron groaned inwardly._  
Zis new Alice... deep in ze voods...  
Vas trapped as a... vanted fugitive...  
If it veren't for ze red path zat she made...  
No one vould think zat she vas even zere-_

Megatron snapped his head back to look over his shoulder. He swore for a nanoclick he heard something behind them. Seeing no one he turned back to face forward. Thinking back it sounded eerily like a grating sword, its bladed tip dragged slowly across metal floors.

With his eloquent voice Icy continued, his servos spread in front of him as he sang._  
Ze second Alice vas a frail blue one...  
He sang to ze vorld, in ze Vonderland...  
Filling regions vith so many false created notes...  
Zat vere of a crazy blue vorld..._

Shockwave remembered this Autobot well, he was an interesting one. Pity he offlined, he would made a great liaison to the Decepticon cause._  
Zis new Alice... vas of ze rose...  
He vas shot and killed... by a madman...  
It left a flower blooming sadly red...  
Ze one who vas loved vas now forgotten-_

His antler-like antennas twitched ever so slightly as he picked up a deep rich voice that flowed silkily like high-grade energon. At first he believed it to be Hothead, but no… this voice was smoother and sweeter if not wistful. Something unlike the gruff, baritone voice of Hothead.

Random once again tried to imitate a femme youngling, but ended up with a crackling voice like grating iron._  
Ze third Alice vas a little green von...  
Very cute and dear, in ze Vonderland...  
She charmed people to her every beck and call...  
She had made a strange green realm..._

Lugnut did his best to keep silent, his jaws gritted as he resisted shouting at the triple-changer to stop. Even without the song the five-optic Decepticon could still hear the discording tune cross his processors._  
Zis new Alice... vas ze country's queen...  
Taken over by a... distorted dream...  
She vas afraid of losing to death...  
She vould rule her country for eternity-_

The Decepticon lieutenant turned; being the last of the group he noticed something. He thought he saw a flash of dull green; it stuck out against the bland walls of the Stockades. His large optic shuttered, shrinking it to a red dot, as he searched the hall carefully. Finding no one he let out a huff and turned to follow the others.

Icy and Random once again began their duet._  
During zis two children vent into ze voods...  
Zey had a tea party under rose trees...  
An invitation from ze castle for zem vas...  
Ze tr-u-mp card of hearts...!_

_Ze fourth Alice vas two siblings...  
Zeir curiosity, in ze Vonderland...  
Going through many different doors...  
Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat...  
Ze stubborn big sister,  
and smart little brother...  
Though zey vere closest to Alice's Vonderland..._

They paused, though there was no need. Still, a chilling suspense hung in the air._  
Zey were never woken from zeir deep dreaming...  
Forever zey vandered in ze Vonderland!_

With the dark tale concluded Icy, Hothead and Random continued to vocalize the rest of the melody. Their singing was broken as the notes they sang jumped from one to the next. As they sang Megatron couldn't help but overhear… maybe his audio receptors were deceiving him. But there was no doubt that the giggling of Sparklings echoed from behind him. The Decepticon leader resisted the urge to turn around; maybe he was being fooled once again by his own paranoia.

Passing a window Megatron peered over the window to see many spaceships docked, idle and waiting. They were close to freedom. Turning a corner they stood in front of a locked door. Shockwave stepped forward and tapped in the codes on the lock pad. Accepting the codes the metal doors slid opened to reveal a simple Autobot battleship. An expanse of air and distance separated them from their only carriage out of Cybertron. Typing in another set of codes, the door frame hummed to life as mechanisms in the walls started to work. A wall shaft slid out, another layer telescoped out till a path formed, leading to the ship's door.

Shockwave continued ahead with a gun at hand, scouting if the ship was truly empty. The ship's door slid open as he entered. Doing a quick inspection of the ship's interior Shockwave returned, signaling the others that everything was clear. Megatron and Lugnut proceeded, eager to escape. But Megatron paused and turned; Icy made no move to follow them and Hothead and Random were nowhere to be found. Rather Icy was gazing absently into space.

"Blitzwing, come with us and take back your place by my side. Your abilities can be a great asset to our cause," Megatron coaxed the triple-changer, servo extended towards him in an offer.

Icy turned to his leader and sadly shook his head.  
"_I am sorry, my liege, but I cannot,"_ Icy replied hollowly.

"You may be offline but you are still useful to us, do not make this difficult," said Megatron, his voice hardened from irritation at the triple-changer's refusal.

Icy closed his optics before rushing forward, as if there was a soft impassable wall Icy simply bounced back from the threshold of the hallway. Skidding on his stabilizing servos, Icy regained his balance and looked at Megatron.

"_I have offlined here, so I am bound here,"_ said Icy. _"Besides… I have a family to take care of,"_

Megatron's optics arched in confusion and amusement, but before he could ask an echoing weep came from behind Icy. Icy turned and walked towards the sound and stood still, his head bent to look at the ground in front of him. To Megatron's, Lugnut's and Shockwave's surprise a small mech materialized in front of the triple-changer. Judging by its size and lack of wings, it was an Autobot Sparkling.

The Sparkling's armor-plating was a pure, milky white with a pair of silver linings stretching down his chassis, arm and legs. Being so small, the Sparkling's arms and legs were stubby, if not slightly chubby, and his chassis took up most of his frame. The Sparkling's head, to Megatron held a slight similarity to that young yellow Autobot except lacking horns, bent upwards to look at Icy. His large, blue optics were filled with sorrow as he looked up at the triple-changer, his arm hung limply by his sides. The Sparkling hiccupped, frame trembling from crying.

"_A-are you leaving?"_ the Sparkling let out another hiccup.

Icy smiled softly at the Sparkling as he kneeled down in front of him.  
"_No, little one, I vill never leave you. After all you are my favorite little Autobot,"_ Icy comforted the Sparkling as he gently cradled the mech in his arms.

"_W-what about Hothead and Random?"_ the Sparkling asked softly.

"_Zey go where ever I go and zey vouldn't vant to leave you,"_ Icy chuckled as one of his digits gently stroked the side of the Sparkling's helm.

Hothead and Random ignited back to existence as they floated in front of the Sparkling. The Sparkling giggled in delight at their return as he reached out to touch them.

Megatron's audio receptors perked as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps. From around the corner came a large femme that was as high as Icy. She wore large red, dagger shaped shoulder pads with white linings on the rims. Topped on both shoulder pads were three small spikes set side by side. Her arms and legs were wide, heavy and block-like as were her stabilizing servos. Though her frame was equally enormous as her limbs, they held the graceful shape and form of a femme. Her upper arms were a chalky white, as were her mid-section and thighs. Her pelvis, chassis, forearms, palms, knees and calves were a rusty red. Her digits were a metallic gray, as was the metal of her face. A line of white streaked down the center of her chassis and followed the edges, placing a border between her mid-section and upper chest. She was armored from head to toe as if she was preparing for battle. Not a single streak of black of her inner frame was revealed.

Though the femme's head was an almond shape, its soft form was obscured under a bulky helm she wore. The helm was cylindrical with a square hole for her face; it was white with crimson lining, a sheet of metal was placed in middle of the hole that divided her face. Her large left servo hung to her side, relaxed and unclenched. Slung over her right shoulder, held in her other servo was a great broadsword. The large blade of metal was splattered with dull energon, as was her right servo. The Autobot emblem on the center of her chassis was soiled from a smear of mech fluid.

Icy looked up to acknowledge the Red Autobot as she stood next to the triple-changer to watch the smiling Sparkling. She turned her gaze to Megatron and regarded the Decepticon leader with a stony, uninterested gaze from her slanted and sharp optics.

Form the other corner came a soft humming as a blue mech walked in. His frame was thin and lithe, a great contrast to the physically stronger femme and definitely not fit for combat. The mech was a head shorter than the Red Autobot and triple-changer, bringing him up to their chassis. His shoulders, through somewhat broad, were flat and egg shaped and only extended a few inches from his frame. His navy blue cylindrical forearms were not bulky but rather sleek, almost the same size and thinness of his inner frame and connected to equally delicate blue servos. On his waist, the Blue Autobot had a simple blue belt clasped around it with a square buckle. His legs and stabilizing servos (also blue from the waist down) were gracefully thin but held some thickness indicating he often used and stood on them; they ended at the soft round tips of his feet. His face and chin held soft, gentle features as they were smooth and charming. His face was a light silver gray.

His optics was hidden under a thin rectangular visor that slanted slightly upwards at the bottom half of his visors. At the center bottom of his visor was a small stub that was the tip of his nose. On the sides of his head, his audio receptors held similarity to headphones that Human Younglings would often wear. On both cups were three, thin silver sheets of metal streaking out of them like wings. From his right audio receptor a thin blue cable, with a white tip, round its way across his cheek and hung over his glossa. The top of his head he wore a simple, blue block like helm with a single line of white at the center.

There was a ring of white paint around his wrists and another around where his forearms ended at his elbows. At both sides of his legs, starting from the waist and pelvis were lines of white that trailed all the way to his heels and around his feet. His upper arms and mid-section were unarmored, revealing his thin ebony black inner frame. Where his Autobot insignia should be, there was nothing but a hole. Tiny rivulets of energon flowed from it.

The Sparkling, still cradled in Icy's arm, quieted as the Blue Autobot softly hummed a lullaby and slowly lulled the mech into recharge. Though his optics was hidden, one could see a longing in his features as the Blue Autobot gazed at the resting Sparkling.

A distance away from them, the Green Autobot femme materialized into existence as she took on the scene. The Decepticon leader found himself staring at the femme, taking in her fine features and form. Her pale gray face and chin were smooth and refined; the green helm she wore on top of her head did little to either hinder or cover her beauty or did they add any unnecessary bulkiness. It followed the shape and form of her forehead. She wore no shoulder pads of any kind, exemplifying her slender frame. Rather there was only a small cuff on both shoulder to border her armor-plating and inner frame, both cuffs had a white line winding around its circumference.

Her back was straight, her stance and chin held up in a proud fashion. She was slightly shorter compared with the Blue Autobot. Unlike the Blue Autobot, her upper arms and mid-section were pearl white. Her green forearms were almost as slim (in both shape and size) as her arms, the palm of here servos were of the same green. Her slim, feminine digits were milky white. Slender legs ended at her high-heeled feet. From the knee down her armor-plating was green. She wore no armor on her thighs, showed off their slim shape.

Noticing Megatron gawking her; the Green Autobot femme looked at the Decepticon leader with amusement, giving him a seductive smile before walking to see the Sparkling. Though she seemed like a diva, upon closer inspection her form was shallow and almost wasted and there were shadows under her optics.

Seemingly out of nowhere a pair of yellow Autobots rushed into Megatron's field of vision, giggling at each other. The Yellow Autobot femme was chasing her younger brother as he tried to elude capture. And another string of light-hearted laughter came from the two as the mech jumped out of way once again. Despite their mature frames back at the med bay, these two looked and acted like young bots. Both of them were a head shorter of the Blue Autobot.

Their inner frames were less exposed as most of their armor-plating covered them. Both of them held an almost exact yellow coloring, except that the femme had a darker shade of yellow while the mech had a lighter shade. Almost like the Blue and Green Autobot the Yellow Autobot siblings were slim and athletic. They both wore small, round shoulder pads. The armor-plating on their forearms were sleek in shape like dagger blades. Like their exposed upper arms; their digits were bright silver, leaving their palms yellow. The femme had a lighter shade while her brother was slightly darker.

Their yellow chassis took a majority of their frame, leaving a small seam of their mid-section. Both bots had simple armor-plating donned on their thighs. Both their stabilizing servos were block-shaped. Their yellow helms were round; the femme had a pair of dark gray goggles on her helm while her brother had a visor of the same color. All over their frames the two siblings sported scars, cuts and dents. The Autobot insignia, on the center of their chassis, was scratched beyond recognition.

Both of them stopped as they noticed Megatron standing in front of all of them, they gazed at him with curiosity before turning to stand by their offlined Autobots. Lugnut and Shockwave stood behind Megatron as they watched the assembled phantoms. Like the triple-changer, their once brilliant optics was dulled to a dusty blue. The colors of their frames were faded like they had rolled in dust, their forms almost transparent. Taking his optics away from the resting Sparkling, Icy looked at his leader.

"_As I have said earlier, my lord, though I am offline I am still needed in zis vorld,"_ said Icy.

"What of the Sparkling?" Megatron asked. "You have never mentioned him before,"

A small smile grew on Icy's glossa.  
"_Haven't you forgotten? Besides us who do you zink is left?"_

"Don't tell me that's… the Dream?" Shockwave answered after he deduced the question.

"_Vell… more like its creator,"_ said Random.

"But I thought you said-" Megatron began.

"_Being a vandering Spark, you know more zings zen ze online,"_ Icy interrupted his leader.

"_The Dream was spawned from the Sparkling's loneliness, the corruption in the Stockades had twisted into what it is now,"_ the Blue Autobot spoke, his rich voice sounded distant and echoing.

"_Aye, if this accursed place was never built none of this would have ever happened," _the Red Autobot growled as she let her sword drop with a resounding clang.

"_But if we never passed then we would have never met the Sparkling,"_ the Green Autobot cooed.

"_Long time ago the Sparkling was abandoned by his Creators in these halls,"_ said the Yellow Autobot femme.

"_We have become his protectors now, his family, we will nurture him till he is ready to pass on,"_ said the Yellow Autobot mech.

"_I still find it a vonder zat one cycle I find myself the caretaker of a Sparkling… I am proud of it,"_ said Icy, the Sparkling in his arms yawned before rolling over on his side.

Before they could go on a clamor of voices and noise echoed from down the halls, a harsh voice barked out orders as there was a thundering of feet. The five Autobots and Icy looked back before the triple-changer returned his gaze to his leader and comrades.

"_Go sir, zere is no time to vaste,"_ said Icy as Lugnut and Shockwave rushed back to the ship to prepare for takeoff.

"Blitzwing, you have proven yourself to be more than a worthy soldier. Your name will be honored back at New Kanon," Megatron said humbly.

"_No need for vords of praise sir, all zat matters is zat you escape,"_ said Icy.

Megatron nodded and turned to run to the ship.  
"_And sir,"_ Icy began.

Megatron stopped in his track and turned to the triple-changer.  
"_Don't get caught a second time,"_

Megatron smirked; he won't make the same mistakes as last time. Bidding his lieutenant a hasty farewell, Megatron rushed inside the ship as the doors slid closed. Icy watched through the door windows as the ship began to wheel away from its port, engines roaring to life. He turned to his two personas and the five Autobots.

Without saying a word all eight of them, nine including the Sparkling, vanished into thin air just as an army of Autotroopers ran in and watched dumbly as the spaceship wheeled forward to lift off.

---

"Sir, there's a space shuttle making an unauthorized flight!" an Autotrooper shouted as he turned to his commanding officer.

"No doubt about it; could be Megatron and his lackeys. Primus knows how they managed to escape," the commanding officer mumbled to himself at the last sentence.

"What should we do, sir?"

"Shoot it down; we can't let that scum out of our servos. Activate the cannons!"

"Sir, yes sir!" came a chorus of voices.

Several Autotroopers typed in commands as various turrets hummed to life. Cannon barrels lowered, they targeted the moving space shuttle.  
"Firing at your command, sir,"

The commanding officer gazed at the screen for a few seconds.  
"Fire!" he bellowed.

As soon as the words left his vocalizers, the screen in front of them fizzled in and out as static distorted the image. Error messages popped up on every console as energy and electricity arched from them. An Autotrooper yelped in surprise as his screen exploded in a shower of sparks and smoke.

"What in Spark's name is going on?!" the commanding officer roared.

"I-I don't know sir, something's messing up the circuits. We aren't getting any response from the cannons, sir,"

The commanding officer cursed as he slammed a servo on the arm seat of his chair. He watched helplessly as the shuttle's thruster flared, sending it to the heavens with Decepticons on board.

---

Random laughed manically as he watched the ensuing chaos. The closer they were together, the easier it was to utilize their abilities. Being offline had its perks.

"_Mission accomplished everyone!"_ Random praised to all the specters.

The five Autobots cheered to one another on their victory, in their own way. The Red Autobot shot a servo to the air, she roared in triumph. The Blue Autobot simply smiled, his celebration was a quiet one. The Green Autobot giggled, their plan executed beautifully. And the Yellow Autobot siblings exchanged smiles as their arms interlinked over each other's shoulders. Though they were Autobots, memories and experience had left them bitter at their own online brethren. It mattered not if they helped the Decepticons; the only thing on their processors was taking down the Stockades the same way it took them away from their lives. Being offline, the war weighed little to them. Stellar cycles of watching from the shadows, they often shook their heads in dismay at the absurdity of the war.

The cheering passed quickly as they settled down around Icy, who still held the recharging Sparkling in his arms. They watched the Sparkling lovingly as it slept, their pasts were bitter but now they could once again begin anew.

_Fin

* * *

_

Yes! I'm finally done! I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic; yes this is the last chapter. But don't be sad, there's more to come! This was by far the most difficult chapter I wrote since I had to think of the appearance of the five Autobots and let me tell you I had to go through EVERY Animated Autobots to get some reference. Just an FYI, their appearance could be subjected to change once in a while.

Other than that, thank you for reading _Alice of the Stockades_! I want to thanks all my readers and reviews (signed and anonymous I love you all)! And thank you to those who added this fanfic to their Fav List and Alert List! Thank you all!


End file.
